Double standards
by UltimateSTH
Summary: Brenda comes to a realization.


Warren enjoyed some time in the sun...reading comics, hey don't judge him, at least he is out like his parents and sisters hazzled him to.

Currently he was reading comics for his favorite superhero: Ace savvy, while also drinking a can of coke, it was peaceful to him...

"Warren!" A feminine voice yelled.

Sighing exasperatedly knowing that his time of peace was over, Warren looked to see who called him.

It was his sister Brenda and she looked angry...not that it was surprising, Brenda was always angry or at least 90% of the time.

"What do you want Brenda" Asked the male rabbit in a deadpan tone, not in the mood to deal with her, he rarely was anyway.

"Why do you get to run around naked? why don't you put some pants or something like the rest of us" Demanded the rabbit in red.

"What do you meant by that?" Asked Warren, he was not expecting that.

"You always run around without pants or even underwear on, in fact all guys do, yet me and the girls always have to wear pants, skirts or something even though we are already covered by our fur, if we have to put something down there, why don't you?".

Warren was about to answer in a smartass way until he realized that she had a point, why did the girls have to wear pants and the like, he didn't meant that in the pervert way, their fur already covered their lower parts, so why they were forced to wear them when he could perfectly go around without pants?

"Truth to be told, i don't know either, i guess it's been tradition for so long that nobody questioned it" He said, it was his theory based on what he knew.

"So, i could take off my skirt and run around like that and nothing bad will happen besides some stares" Asked Brenda, it's not like she cared about what some strangers may say about her anyway.

"I guess so, that's very light version of what might happen but...yeah you'll be alright" Said Warren, he wasn't really sure what would happen but then again, he already did a lot of stuff without knowing what would happen, no matter how he planned ahead.

"Great, off with this thing now!" Said Brenda grinning widely as she took of her skirt and underwear...and lo and behold it was just like Warren's, her fur covered her so she had nothing to worry about.

Brenda let out a sigh in relief. "God this is so much better, why didn't i do this sooner?" She said.

She turned to her brother. "Well Warren, i'm off to enjoy my new freedom" And with that she was off.

Warren looked at her leaving before shrugging and going back to what he was doing before, he had nothing to worry about anyways.

* * *

Turns out, he had something to worry about.

Warren watched as Brenda struggled against the two bear police officers who tried to get her into the police car, apparently she was being detained for public nudity...even though the two police officers weren't wearing pants and neither were a lot of other people, but what do i know?

Warren sighed and went to his house were they likely were gonna take Brenda to send her with her parents.

This was gonna be a long day...

* * *

 ** _Saw a Sonic comic with a similar concept and got the idea to do this._**

 ** _Hi readers, sorry if i'm not putting more Loud House content recently, been busy with other projects as well as not feeling up to it on writing, but i managed to wip out this for you._**

 ** _I mostly prefer furry/anthropomorphic animals characters to be fully clothed, i also never understood why almost all times males have to be without pants or shirt yet females have to be fully clothed, specially considering that usually they have fur covering they private parts...at least that's what happens with males so i'm not sure why females are different._** _ **I can understand if they where a preferred style...but it isn't like that most of the time so you know.**_

 _ **I hope this doesn't come off as weirdly sexual and all, just a grievance i have.**_

 _ **So i choose to make this fic to do write and post something TLH related, to write something about the rabbit loud and to share this grievance i have.**_

 _ **Anyways, haven't got other stuff to say so, catch ya later.**_


End file.
